


The Adoption Of the Dhampir

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Adrian needs a hug, After the events of the show, Gen, Godbrand was a randy fucker, Language, Rating is more for language, The bad touch trio, Viking Culture, and, but as vampires, full frontal nudity, german vampire, no beta we die like men, or at least what I know of it, the horde, viking vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: It’s quiet in the castle, with only the wind to keep Adrian company after Trevor and Sypha leave to find her family. Quiet until someone comes looking for a certain general.Maybe Godbrand should have kept it in his pants.Because now his half breed spawn are descending on the castle to make Adrian’s life a bit more interesting.





	1. Helga

Adrian only had about a month to himself before the first of the horde descended upon the castle, just enough time to mourn his family and begin to clean up the aftermath of the battle. The main atrium was mostly clean, glass and ash and rubble swept away, while the broken banisters and columns had been removed to await the attention of a professional. But it was mindless work, day in and day out, and it left the dhampir alone with his thoughts. He grew wane, paler than usual, and was starting to sink into a depression. He missed his friends, though he’d never say it out loud. 

That was when the doors to the castle were thrown open with a bang that could be heard all the way back in the family room. “Where the feckin hell is tha’ Demon Spawn Godbrand!?”

Adrian blinked as he entered the atrium, movement smooth and quiet as he took in the sight before him. A young woman clad in furs, hatchet and knife on one hip and a toddler on the other. Both had fiery red hair that seemed to be gilded in blood under the moonlight, though hers was pulled back in a ragged tail. They both had the look of Vikings, fur and metal etched with a familiar brand. And those gold eyes combined with that hair reminded him strongly of a loud mouthed vampire he’d met once with his father, back when he was small and precocious enough to balance on his shoulders. 

The young woman smirked at the sight of the pale blond staring at them from the top of the staircase. “Oi! Sun-crotch! Care ta find that’ waste of blood we have ta call a sire? Ah know he was summoned ta join Dracula.”

A pale eyebrow rose as the man slowly walked down, keeping a level eye on the pair even as he approached. “I am the only one here,” he offered. “And Godbrand was not among the generals when we took the castle.”

The young -dhampir?- rolled her eyes scornfully at the news. “Course not. Tha’ blood bag is ne’r around when ya actually need him.” She pointed a finger tipped with a jagged claw at him, bouncing the toddler on her hip when he started to fuss, sucking on something held in a chubby fist. “Ya say ya took the castle. Who the feck are ya then?”

Such charming manners. “I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard.” He raised around eyebrow, holding back a smirk. “Son of Dracula Vlad Tepes.” 

Sypha has ramped up the respect. Trevor had been quiet for a few minutes before his natural snark had resurged. This woman only snorted. “And Ah’m Helga Olgasdottir, oldest surviving Dhampir of Godbrand, and that randy fecker of a sire owes weregild ta another survivor o’ his attentions.” She bounced the youngster again. This time he offered a wet smile, tiny fangs stained with fresh blood. The thing he’d been sucking on was a now dead squirrel. “This one almost drained his mutti, all ‘cause the woman didn’t know how ta care for a vampire’s spawn.”

Adrian’s lips thinned. “If he’s hungry I’m sure we have something for him in my mother’s lab,” he offered, gesturing for her to follow. He took in the sight of hard features, as much genetic as a simple lack of flesh, and made a snap decision. “You two are welcome to stay for a while if you wish. Look for the general’s quarters, see if you recognize anything of your sire.” 

“Very kind of ya blondie. Why didn’t ya say so sooner? Ah’ll take a nubile young slave boy or a silver haired fox,” she ordered, smirking and waltzing past him, hips adopting a peculiar sway that made the toddler giggle as he practically danced. She glanced over her shoulder at the taller Dhampir, flashing him bedroom eyes. “Ya coming or not?”

Only for her to pout into a glass a few minutes later, leaning against the counter and leaving streaks of grease and muck on the clean surface. “Not quite what ah had in mind,” she griped. 

Adrian refused to roll his eyes at the woman, concentrating instead on the weight of the toddler in his arms. The youngster was happily sucking down a bottle of the serum his mother had created for him back when he was young, the same serum that had been in his private keep during his year long hibernation. “My mother was a doctor. She created that for me when I started biting her as a child,” he offered petulantly, absently patting a small back when he took a breath. 

“Tastes like pigs’ blood an’ metal,” Helga bitched, but she still took another long gulp of the liquid. “Ah’m coming after ya If ah get the shits from this crap.”

“Charming. I hope your manners are better than your sires’ were.”

“They are sun-crotch. They are.”

“I feel that should scare me.”

“He ‘ad a longboat made from the bones and tanned skin o’ those who pissed him off. Ah say ah’m doing fine.”

Adrian held back the urge to sigh as the toddler belched around the bottle before diving back in for more. At least he was enjoying the fruits of his mother’s labors. “So, Helga, what are your plans?” 

The woman shrugged as she swirled the serum, watching the glints of light playing off the liquid. “Find tha’ blood-sack, beat the weregild out of him, fuck, drink, sleep, repeat,” she shrugged again before throwing back the last of the serum like a slug of brandy, grimacing as if holding back her gag reflex. “Mayhaps a’ll find sometin’ ta fight on the road.”

“Or, you could stay here.” Gold eyes met as Alucard waved towards the halls of the castle. “Not just to visit, but for as long as you would like. There are plenty of empty rooms after all.” His head ducked minutely, free hand playing with wild tufts of fine baby hair. “I would, appreciate the company as well.”

Helga raised a brow at the other dhampir, looking him up and down for a second. The baby in his arms was giggling happily as he banged the empty bottle against Adrian’s arm, leaving tiny splatters of red against the white cloth of his sleeve. She smirked after a minute. “Maybe Ah’ll stay for a while. The brat seems ta like ya anyway. Ah’ve just one question for ya though.” Fangs flashed as that smirk grew wider. “Ya got a bath in this pile o’ stones?”


	2. Baths and Hayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to clean off the dirt from the road, and then a knock at the door...

Toddlers are slippery little fish when you add water to the equation. And Adrian had never handled a child for long before. But Helga had ignored him after he’d shown them the baths, waltzing without a care in the world, stopping only to strip off her weapons and the bracers on her forearms before fiddling with the pipes. Leaving the master of the castle with a grimy child and time on his hands.

The bath itself went well enough, the youngster happily playing in the warm water as Adrian gingerly washed grime and old blood off his face. Tiny fangs flashed up at him as the toddler splashed water into his face, soaking through his shirt and dripping off his nose. Giggles echoed through the room; this was the funniest thing to little bloodsuckers.

It was when Adrian drained the water and tried to wrap the little one in a towel that he made a break for it, giggling harder as he raced away without a care in the world. The elder growled as he marched after him.

Tiny wet footprints led straight towards Helga, who was lounging against the side of her own bath, hot water steaming up around her as she rolled her eyes up at the taller dhampir. A small grin graced that thin face as she draped over the stone lip, arms dripping water on the floor and hair plastered over her shoulders and back. He was quite well built for such a scrawny male. “The little trickster is o’er there,” she drawled, too relaxed in the hot water to give a shit. Dhampir are hard to damage after all, even tiny dhampir, so it’s not like the blond could hurt the kid by accident. “Do make sure ta dry ‘is hair, otherwise it turns inta a rats’ nest,” was her lazy command as she slid back into the water with little more than a splash and a sigh.

Adrian wasn’t blushing, but he was pointedly not looking at the woman as he marched past, sleeves dripping water. The Viking had no shame, not bothering to cover herself from the eyes of the taller dhampir. She smirked, arching her back to better show off her assets, only to laugh at the blush now starting to paint those cheekbones. In the words of the English, she had lovely 'tracks of land' and she had no shame in using them.

She sighed after a moment, reaching for her furs and dunking them into the water. They'd need a good oiling later, but right now they needed a rinse to try and remove the crust of filth. Not like she was able to clean up at all on the road with a toddler! It had been hard enough keeping him fed. 

Both adults looked up at a hollow pounding sound echoing down the halls, the laughing toddler tucked under an soaked arm. "'Who ta feck?" Helga groaned, only to lurch back when Adrian dropped the toddler into her tub. 

"I will take care of it," he commanded as he marched out, ignoring the water still dripping from his sleeves as he marched out. 

Helga could only shake her head after the taller dhampir, fishing the toddler out of the water. "Such a serious feck," she muttered, bouncing the little one on her hip. "He'll be fun ta tease, dontcha think?"

Downstairs, Adrian glared at the doors as they vibrated from the force of whomever was pounding on the ancient wooden structures. At least this one hadn't forced their way in like Helga had. During a pause in the assault on the door, Adrian threw them open, sneering out into the cool night air. "Who is it this time?"

"Weeeeeell, what a lovely vision to greet me." The man drawled, red brow rising as he took in the sight of translucent wet fabric clinging to strong chest muscles. He was in an overcoat with a distinctively Germanic flare to it, a broadsword at his hip embossed with the eagle rampant of the tectonic knights. Familiar red hair was held back in a tail that fell smoothly over his shoulders, and golden eyes were hooded as the man leaned in to run a finger down the planes of Adrian's chest in a playful fashion. "It's quite cool out tonight thought, we should take this off before someone catches their death of cold," he purred laviciously in Adrian's ear, fangs flashing as he smiled. The man kept on him as Adrian stumbled back, eyes wide at the sheer daring of the Dhampir pressing against him like the lowest of tavern wenches. "Oh come now love, we're both vampires here," the man offered, fingernails sharpening into fine claws as he played with the collar of the wet shirt. An audible breath was taken, lips parted as if tasting the air as much as smelling it. "And you taste of purity. Are we still a virgin?" That grin widened when Adrian gulped unconsciously. The poor man just wasn't used to this! "Oh you poor summer child. We can take care of that!"

"Whore, must ya hit on tha host before ya enta' 'is castle?" Adrian had never been so happy to hear another person's voice, but he twitched at the sight of Helga coming down the stairs with a towel around the toddler and another one around her hips. And nothing else.

The man laughed as he flicked his bags back, finally easing off of the other male as he turned to the half naked woman. "Are you one to talk slut? You're just jealous that I get more pussy than you."

"Ah don' care for pussy, but Ah still get more dick."

The man only laughed, marching in past Adrian who could only stand there stunned as to what was happening to his quiet life. "And who is this little crotch-spawn? A new brother, or have you finally pushed one out yourself?"

Only for that smile to slide into a frown when Helga sighed. "A brother Ah fear. Hayden, meet the youngest of us, Hadvar Godbrandson."

Hayden shook his head even as he offered a hand for Hadvar to grasp, the toddler laughing as he played with his fingers. "We need to geld that fucker if we ever get a chance," he grumbled. Those eyes almost twinkled as he turned to look back at Adrian, who was pointedly refusing to NOT look at Helga. "Mind if I stay the night handsome? 'Tis a bit late to hit the road again."

A long-suffering sigh. "My home is open to you. As long as no more dhampir are with you."

"Well, not with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what Adrian shouldn't have said to tempt fate here.
> 
> I know the end is a little disjointed, but it's 2 in the morning for me. I'll go perform a little percussive maintenance later.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it’s begins.


End file.
